


I Adore You

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation between Diaval and Meleficent along the theme of mates.</p><p>A.K.A this is very OOC and I hope the fluffiness makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short thing I wrote a while ago just to get my creative juices flowing but I read over and thought "fuck it, it's good enough to post" so I did.

Diaval knew Maleficent loved him, he knew it like the proverbial blind man knows the sun will rise she had to love him after all these years she just never showed it. She wasn't a sentimental woman and Diaval liked that about her but he could tell she had warmed up to him in the time they've spent together. Knowing looks here, a cup of tea there and most importantly the fact that she asked his opinion on things more often than not. Like he said, he knew Maleficent loved him he just wished she showed it sometimes. 

He just so happened to be staring into space thinking about how he could talk to Maleficent about maybe giving him a hug when the beautiful fairy in question coughed and looked expectantly at Diaval "Well? What is it that's bothering you? Spit it out I don't have all day."  
"Nothing, Miss-Maleficent. I was just thinking."  
"Oh, well I'm sure whatever you're thinking about is very engaging. I hope I get to meet the lucky girl, or bird I suppose."  
"Wait, what?!" He spluttered in a rare show of surprise   
"Well, you've been sighing and staring off into space for days now, it's perfectly obvious you have an infatuation." She said bluntly  
"You think I have some sort of...consort? How could you think that little of me as to have a potential mate in mind without telling you? That's without stating that fact that no one could ever be my mate since I have found mine in a stubborn fairy with amazing cheekbones." He finished his tirade and was unnerved to see the look of pure shock on her face. He was about to speak again but she beat him to it.  
"I had no idea you had such...affections for me. If I had known however I would have been much more speedy with my actions."  
"Actions? You're not going to dismiss me, are you? Because if you do I won't know what to do with myself at all."   
"No, my sweet crow. I would never dismiss you over something you have no control over, especially when the feelings are mutual."  
Diaval was about to speak again but his mouth was soon busy, years of repressed feelings made their way into the kiss which meant it was very passionate indeed. It was so passionate in fact that they had to sit down for a few minutes. So there they were, sat hand in hand looking over the lake serenely and Diaval could sincerely say that he knew Maleficent loved him once and for all. Whatever lay ahead of them Diaval knew he could face it with his mate truly by his side, he grinned to himself, now he could show her how much her adored her.


End file.
